Birthday at Freddy's
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: It's Lola's birthday, and the loud family celebrating it at a certain pizzeria. There they are hoping to keep Lola happy, but things get complicated as weird stuff start to happen and the four animatronic characters there have their eyes on one of them.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own The Loud House or Five Nights at Freddy's, Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon, and FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

It was a Saturday morning in Royal Woods.

In the Loud House Lincoln Loud is sleeping peacefully, but the peace doesn't last long as his sisters (Except Lola) suddenly burst into his room. Lincoln jumps up in surprise and noticed that they all had the look of dred on their faces.

Lincoln: "Hey what's going on?"

Lynn: "Its that day again Lincoln."

Lincoln gasped: "You don't mean."

Lori suddenly holds out a calendar and points to a date that was circled with red marker. "Yep its Lola's birthday."

Dramatic music plays as the siblings shake in fear. Lincoln looks over at the readers. "You may be wondering why we're freaking out over this. You see whenever its Lola's birthday she acts like a queen and becomes more spoiled."

Lana then looks at the readers. "She also gets more aggressive, like last year when Lori forgot about her birthday."

 _Flashback_

Lori was on the couch texting Bobby, Lola comes in the living room with a queen outfit on. She looks at Lori sweetly with a big grin on her face. "Hey Lori."

Lori ignores her and continues to text, Lola's right eye twitches a little bit. "Cough" "Lori aren't you suppose to say something to me?"

"Not now Lola."

Lola's eye twitches more violently now. "Lori do you know what day it is?"

"Monday."

Lola gets angry and tackles Lori down onto the floor where she starts to beat up Lori.

 _Flashback ends_

Lori cringes over the memory: "Some of my hair is still growing back."

Lincoln jumps out of his bed with a determine look. "Okay guys time to put operation keep Lola happy, so that we don't get beat up into action." The sisters nodded and the siblings walked out of the room, but Lana stops at the doorway and looks at readers.

"You may be wondering why were not celebrating my birthday too. You see since we were born on the same day we have our birthdays separate, and since I was born first. We have my birthday celebrated on the week before Lola's and that's why."

* * *

Lynn Sr. walks into the kitchen while whistling toreador march. He stops as he sees his kids working franticly on making breakfast; Lori, Luna, Luan, Lincoln, and Leni were making pancakes and eggs, while Lisa, Lynn, and Lana were making bacon. Curious Lynn Sr speaks up "Hey kids, why are you making breakfast?"

Lincoln looks at his dad while he flips a pancake. "Its Lola's birthday today dad, so we're making her favorite breakfast. Bacon and eggs with pancakes."

Lynn Sr. gasps and runs out of the kitchen into his and Rita's room in sure panic. Rita looks at her husband in concern. "Honey, what's the matter?"

"Its Lola's birthday today."

Rita gasps "Oh no we forgot Lola's birthday!"

"What are we going to do honey?"

"I don't know, but we better think of something quickly. She's probably expecting to have a huge party like the past years."

Lynn Sr. and Rita paced around the room as they thought of what to do. Lynn Sr. then looks over at a newspaper that he had picked up earlier and noticed an ad that showed a picture of four animatronic characters which were a bear, bunny, chicken, and fox; above the picture bolded, capital words that were colored red said. COME TO FREADDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA!

Lynn sr. picks up the paper and reads the ad, he lets out a smile and turns to Rita. "I got it honey, lets take Lola to this pizza place."

"Honey are you sure that's a good idea."

"Absolutely look it says here that this place has lots of games, tasty pizza, and a fantastic animatronic band. Plus it says here that they can do last minute birthday parties."

Rita thought for a bit she then answers. "Okay call them up."

Lynn sr. nods and takes out his phone. After dialing a few numbers he calmly waits until the other line answers.

Phone guy: "Hello, hello, um, what can I do for you sir or madam."

"I would like to have a birthday party for my daughter."

"A birthday party, um, okay we can do that. What time do you want it."

"Today at 11 am."

"Okay will begin preparations immediately. So how many are showing up to the party."

"Thirteen, me, my wife, and our kids."

"Okay that's good, well have everything ready by the time you get here."

"Oh thank you your a life savor."

"Its no problem, anyway well await your arrival talk to you soon." The phone line cuts off, Lynn Sr. looks over at his wife and gives her a thumbs up.

* * *

Vanzilla enters the parking lot of Freddy's and parks near the front doors. The kids got out first and form a straight line as Lola comes out, Lola queen walks to the end of the sibling line. She looks up at the building and saw a cartoon face of a bear's head above the door.

Lola: "Alright servants escort me inside."

The siblings groan as they did what Lola says, behind them Rita and Lynn Sr. were getting Lilly out of her car seat. The siblings enter the place and were immediately pelted by the smell of pizza and the sound of kids playing. Rita, Lilly, and Lynn sr. soon enter and the family goes to the front desk where a pimpled, face teen standing behind it. Behind the teen there were three rows of shelves filled with plushies and other prizes.

The teen looks at the family with a bored expression. "Hello welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. How can I help you?"

Lynn Sr:"We booked a birthday party here."

"Ah, yes, you must be the eleven o clock party. Please follow me to your reserved seat, but first which one of you is the birthday girl?"

Lola steps up proudly to the teen. "Why that would be me."

"Okay since it's your birthday you can get a free plushie. Now which one do you want?"

Lola looks at the plushies from left to right, she then locks her eyes on a yellow bear that wore a small top hat, a black bowtie, and microphone in its right hand. Lola points to the bear. The teen picks it up and gives it to her. "Here you go, your very one Golden Freddy."

Lola shows off her plushie to her siblings. "Aw, look at this little guy isn't he just the cutest plushie you ever seen."

Leni: "Like totally Lola. That hat and tie looks good on him."

Luna: "Yeah and that little microphone means he's a great singer."

Pimpled face teen: "Alright please follow me."

Following the teen they enter the main area. Looking around the area the loud family could see groups of tables in the middle of the room, they were covered in white cloths and had party hats on top of them. Beyond the tables they could see a stage that was cover up by a purple curtain with stars on it, in front of the stage was an OUT OF ORDER sign. To the right of the stage there was a small boat ride and a door that had a label that read employees only. To the left of the stage was a opening to a hallway which had pictures of kids drawings on the wall.

The pimpled face teen sat the family down at a table that was close to a another hallway. Rita and Lynn Sr. sat at the front of the table while the siblings sat at the sides with: Lynn, Lucy, Leni, Lisa, Lana, and Lilly on the left, and Lincoln, Luan, Luna, Lori, and Lola on the right.

Pimpled face teen: "Now that you're all situated, its time to enjoy the show so look over at the stage."

The family looked over at the stage. On the stage a red curtain raises up and three animatronics came out. One in the middle was a brown bear with a top hat and a black bow tie, in its left paw was a microphone. To the left of the bear was a purple bunny with a red bow tie, it held a red guitar in its hands. Finally to right was a yellow chicken with a bib on it, the bib had bright yellow words on it that said LETS EAT! besides the words were colorful pizza decorations. In its right hand was a pink cupcake with two eyes on a small plate.

The bear raises the microphone to mouth, and stares out at the audience as it waved out. "H-h-hello boys and girls, I'm please to welcome you to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! The most (horrible) happiest place in the world."

The bunny's head turns to the bear. "Freddy lets play our favorite song to our fans."

The chicken's torso turns to the bunny. "Where are you manners Bonnie? We need to (kill) introduces ourselves to everyone." The chicken turns to audience, on the plate the cupcake blinks. "Hello I'm Chica, lets eat."

The bunny also turns to the audience. "I'm Bonnie (Help me) lets rock the house down with my guitar."

"And you know who I am Freddy Fazbear! Ha, ha, ha (die) ha."

Freddy looks towards the louds. "Today we have a birthday girl! And you know what happens when we got birthday kid here guys."

Bonnie: "Yep, we s-s-s-sing them the Fazbear birthday song."

Chica: "And give them the birthday pizza."

"That's right guys, so lets sing our special birthday song."

Bonnie strums his guitar and cheesy music plays through the speakers. The robots torso's move left and right as is they were dancing to it. Freddy begins to sing cheerfully into his microphone.

"H-h-h-happy, happy b-b-b-birthday!"

"Its your day to shine."

"Happy, happy birthday!"

"You're really special."

"Happy, happy birthday!"

"Your a year older and getting smarter."

"Happy, happy birthday! Happy birthday from the Fazbear gang."

The song stops and the area was filled with applause.

Bonnie: "Ha, ha, ha, I love playing that song Freddy."

Chica: "Me to it gets me hungry for that birthday pizza."

Freddy: "Yes it's a great song, but remember guys we got (gotta get revenge) play other songs. So to the special girl, have a fun time here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

The animatronics then began to play another song. The louds however turned their attention away from them.

Lori: "Well that was literally interesting."

Lisa: "I gotta say even though these are just typical child entertainers, and their voice boxes are obviously glitching out . Their robotic movements are really smooth."

Luna: "Yeah, but that birthday song was so cheesy dudes. That bunny also needs to learn how play the guitar better."

Luan: "You couldn't bear it Luna. Ha, ha, ha get it."

The siblings groaned over the pun, the only who was laughing was Lynn Sr. He calms down and looks at his kids. "Okay why don't you guys have fun, until the pizza gets here."

The siblings nodded and walked off to do their own thing. Luna heads over to the boat ride, but stops as she suddenly felt like she was being watched. She turns to towards the stage and saw Freddy with black eyes with small white dots starring at her. Luna rubs her eyes and looks at him again, Freddy was just moving normally with his blue eyes looking around the crowds of kids.

Luna scratches her head in confusion "What the heck was that." She looks at the animatronic for a long time, waiting to see if Freddy would do it again. But nothing happens so she shrugs it off and gets in line for the boat ride.

* * *

Lincoln looked at seven arcade machines that were line up against the wall. He was trying to figure out which one he should play first. "Hmm, should I play Pac-man or Donkey Kong."

Lincoln eventually picks Pac-man, he managed to pass three stages and was getting ready to go to the fourth stage, but the screen started to flicker rabidly. "What's going on?" The screen then cuts to a weird game in Atari like graphics. It showed a building full of kids jumping up and down, outside there was a lone crying child, in the middle of the screen a bear that resembled Freddy was holding a cupcake.

"Um, this is weird." Lincoln moves the Freddy like figure towards kids that turned red and gives them cupcakes. After a couple of times doing this on the top of the screen Lincoln notices a purple car approaching the crying child. Lincoln stops the Freddy like figure and watches as the car stops, and a purple figure with a smile on its face stood next to the child. The child looks up at the sprite and widen its eyes, it changes into a sprite of a dead child and the purple figure gets in its car and drives away.

The screen flickers back into Pac-man, but Lincoln ignored it and just stared out into space as he was wondering on what just happen. "What was that? What sick person would add a mini game where a kid gets murdered in Pac-man?!"

Lincoln walks away from the Pac-man game with a disturped look, and then gets on the Donkey Kong game.

* * *

Lori was in the west hallway texting to Bobby. She was in the hallway so that she couldn't be bothered by her siblings.

"Oh Bobby this is so boring."

"What do you mean babe?"

"I'm in a place for little kids, that's what so boring about this."

"C'mon babe, I'm sure you'll find something there to entertain yourself with."

"I don't think so Bobby."

"Oh, I gotta get back to work, talk to ya later babe and tell Lola I wish her a happy birthday."

"Okay boo, boo, bear."

Lori puts her phone away in her back pocket, and leans against the wall. "What am I going to do now?"

Lori thinks of stuff to do until she suddenly has this urge to turn around. She does this and stares at the kids drawings that were on the wall, they were typical kids drawings that showed a kid having fun with one of the animatronic characters. But one captures her attention, she takes it off the wall and looks at it curiously. The drawing showed a crying child in a green shirt and blue pants standing next to a yellow rabbit.

Lori studied the picture. "Hmm, I wonder why that kid so sad? who's the yellow rabbit? And who drew this thing?"

Lori hears a noise, she jumps and turns to her left, but didn't see anyone or anything down the hallway that could've made the noise. Shrugging it off Lori turns her attention back to the drawing and couldn't believe her eyes. In her hand the drawing had changed, it now showed the green shirt child on the floor with a pool of blood around him. The yellow rabbit had a bloody knife in one hand, and its head in the other hand. At the place where the rabbit head should be, a purple head with a sick smile and white eyes was starring at the dead child.

Lori yelps and drops the drawing onto the floor. Lori backs away from it until her back hits the wall, she pants rabidly as she stares at it. A hand touches her shoulder causing her to jump.

Leni: "Are you okay Lori?"

Lori sighed in relive as it was just Leni. Lori then grabs Leni shoulders and points to the drawing in fear. "Leni you literally have to look at that drawing."

"Why does it have a hideous color?"

"No! Just look at it."

"Okay."

Leni walked up to the drawing, she kneels down and picks it up. After a couple of seconds Leni looks at her sister in confusion. "I don't get what's so wrong about this drawing. The color is nice and the child looks so happy."

"WHAT?!" Lori snatched it out of Leni's hands and stares at it in disbelieve. This time the drawing showed the green child raising his hands in the air in excitement, as a red colored fox with a hook for a hand stood next to him.

"No way, this can't be real."

"What do you mean Lori?"

"Your not going to believe this Leni, but that drawing had a kid being murdered a few minutes ago."

"Murder?"

"Its someone killing somebody."

"Gasp!" "That's horrible!"

"Yeah it was, that kid was on the ground with blood all around him. With a purple guy in a yellow rabbit thing, staring down at him with a smile on his face."

"What does it mean Lori?"

"I don't know Leni. Either I'm starting to go crazy or that drawing was trying to tell me something."

"Tell you what?"

"I don't maybe a crime that happen here, wait a minute what am I saying? Its just a kid's drawing."

"But didn't you say it showed this kid being killed earlier."

"Yes I did, but I think I'm just going crazy Leni."

"You don't look crazy."

"I feel crazy, I mean I just saw that happy drawing as a murder scene."

Leni looks at Lori's face and felt bad, as she saw how worried Lori was for herself. So she grabs Lori's hand and gives Lori a smile. "Come on Lori, lets go check on Lola and see if she's having a good time."

Lori then lets out a small smile and nods her head. Lori lets go of the drawing as the two sisters walked out of the hallway, the drawing lands on the floor, but a three fingered, black hand picks it up and places it carefully on the wall.

* * *

Lana and Lynn stood in front of the purple curtain. The two looked at it curiosity "So what do think is behind the curtain Lynn?"

"Duh, another animatronic obliviously."

"Really, hmm, I wonder what it is?"

Lynn smiles deviously as she stares at Lana. "I dare you to peak into those curtains and see."

Upon hearing the dare Lana turns to Lynn with a determined smile. "Okay." Lana walks closer to the curtain, she looks behind her to make sure no one was watching. Seeing no one looking in her direction Lana grabs the curtains, slowly opens them, and sticks her head in them.

Lana looks around at the dark stage, but could only make up shapes due to the darkness. So Lana opens the curtains wider allowing a small light line to come through. Thanks to light Lana could see part of the stage: on the wall she could see the blue outlines of water, the stage floor was wooden, and she could see a sharp hook that was close to her face.

Lana thoughts: "Whoa cool its a pirate robot."

Suddenly Lana jumped as she felt someone grab her shoulder. Lana pulled her head out and turn around to see Luna staring at her with Lynn behind her.

Luna: "What are you doing sis? I'm pretty sure your not suppose to do that."

Lana: "Relax Luna, I'm just doing a dare that Lynn making me do."

Lynn brushes past Luna, and gets in front of Lana. "So did you see it Lana?"

"Yep, and it a pirate."

"A pirate cool."

Lana turns back to the curtain and prepares to open it again. "Come on Lynn, check it out with me."

"Right behind you Lana." Lynn and Lana grab and pulled the curtain, and made a opening.

Luna: "Guys, you shouldn't do that. Your going to get in trouble."

Lynn gives Luna a smug look. "Gosh Luna I never knew you were such a chicken."

Luna perks up from this comment. "What did you just say sis?"

Lana also smirks smugly as she had her arms crossed. "She said your a chicken."

"No one calls Luna Loud a chicken!"

Luna then charged into the curtain, while she pushed her sisters with her. On the stage the three couldn't see anything, due to the curtain closing behind them blocking any light to get through. Luna raises her hands in front of her "Dudes, this place is really dark."

(Get out)

Lana: "Tell me about it."

(Run)

Lynn: "Hold on let me get my phone." Lynn reaches into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She turns it on and the phone light turned on revealing her face. "much better now we can see."

Lynn then shines the light in front of her, and saw a wall that was painted to look like a ocean. She moves the light along the wall, and saw painted sand, palm trees, and a treasure chest.

Lynn: "Yep this is pirate theme alright."

Lana: "Hey sis. shine your light over there."

"Okay."

Lynn shines the light to where Lana was pointing, and she along with Luna and Lana jumped as the light shined onto a open mouth full of sharp teeth. The sisters clamed down, and Lynn shined the light further to reveal a red colored, fox's face with an eye patch on its left eye. Shinning the light downward they saw the fox's torso where they saw a big hole in the chest, revealing its endoskeleton inside. Moving down to the legs, they saw brown, pants with endoskeleton legs running down to its feet.

Luna: "This dude has seen better days."

Lana: "He looks awesome! Especially with those metal legs, and look at those teeth! I would've love to see this guy in action!"

Lynn then shines the light onto its left arm witch was extended out ward. The arm also had holes in it, and at the end of the arm was a sharp hook. "And take a look at this hook Lana."

"Oh that hook is cool, I wish I had a hook for a hand."

"I wish I was a pirate. Pirates are strong and alethic, and this guy looks like he could run fast."

As Lynn and Lana talked, Luna was looking at the fox and felt sorry for it. "Poor dude, he's all torn up and lonely in here. While those other robots are out there rocking."

Lynn: "Say something Luna?"

Luna turns to her siblings. "Oh nothing, I was just saying how sorry I am for this dude."

Lana: "Why, its just a robot. Its not like its alive or anything."

"I know, but I just feel so sorry for it since its all alone."

Lynn: "C'mon Luna he's a pirate, pirates don't feel lon-"

"Argh, me maties."

Lynn: "What the?"

The three looked back at the fox, and they were surprise to see its yellow eyes light up. The fox closes its mouth and turns to the three, while it had its hook hand raised up.

"Its me Foxy the pirate fox, and wel-wel-wel-welcome to the pirates cove. "

Lana: "I though this was out of order."

Lynn and Luna: "Me too."

Foxy torso turns to the three. Foxy's eye patch flips up, and gives Luna a cold stare.

"Argh, looks we got (Purple bastard) a trouble maker here. Time for you to walk the plank."

Lynn: "What's he talking about?"

"Luna: "I don't know sis, but I think we should leave now."

Suddenly Foxy's eyes turn red, and he charges at the three while giving a loud screetch. He swings his hook down which would of gotten Luna in the eye if she didn't move away at the right time. Foxy swings again but Luna dodged it.

"I'm going to rip your guts out."

The sisters scream and race out of the cove. They ran all the way to the bathroom, Luan was washing her hands when they burst through the doors. The three were breathing heavily while they were holding their hands against their chest.

"What's up with you three? It looks like you seen a ghost."

Lynn: "We didn't see a ghost, but we did see a crazy robot that tried to kill Luna."

Luan: "What?"

Luna: "Its true, we went behind that purple curtain, saw this broken down fox, it becomes active, and tries to stab my eye out!"

Luan laughs: "Good one guys. You almost got me with that story."

The three looked at Luan angrily. Lana then yells "WERE SERIOUS!"

"Yeah sure you are."

Lynn: "REALLY WE ARE! IF YOU DON'T BELIVE US! THEN WILL SHOW YOU IT!"

"Alright then show me."

Luna: "We will dude, and you will be more freaked out then we are."

"Sure I will."

* * *

 **Here's part 1 of 2 parts of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own The Loud House or Five Nights at Freddy's, Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon, and FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

 **Funtime Freddy: "Well hello again! Ha, Ha, Ha, are you ready for part 2"**

* * *

Lincoln was frustrated, he had been playing each arcade machine for more than twenty minutes. And every time he would get to a third stage of a game, it would cut to a weird mini-game: one game had a red, fox sprite running into a room full of dead kids, in the background the same purple sprite stood there with a sick smile. another game had five kids cheering at the three animatronics; a yellow rabbit then appears with a cake in its hands, the rabbit then leads the kids away from the animatronics. In the last game he witness the five kids were dead on the floor; a puppet like sprite appears and goes towards each kid giving them a present. It then comes to each kid again, but this time it placed animatronic heads on them.

Now Lincoln was on the last arcade game which was Mario Bros. He places his last quarters into it and the game started, but as he was about to jump on his first turtle the game cuts to a series of red lines.

Lincoln's thought: "OH COME ON, THEY SET UP A MINI-GAME IN MARIO! I MEAN SERIOUSLY WHY WOULD ANYONE PUT SUCH DISTURBING MINI-GAMES ON THESE MACHINES!"

The red lines disappeared and the screen showed a child in his bedroom, but the strange thing was that the child looked a lot like Lincoln and the room matched his room. "Is that me? No that can't be me, I mean why would I be in this game?" Lincoln then moves his sprite look alike out of the room, and into a hallway where sprite version of his sisters were at.

"That is me, okay this is creepy and awesome. It's awesome that I'm in a video game, but its creepy because that means someone spied on us in order to make this." Suddenly words that said go to the bathroom flashed above the sprite Lincoln. Lincoln then moved himself to the bathroom, but when he got to the bathroom door his sisters appeared in front of him, and gave him an angry look.

Sprite Lynn: "Well if it isn't our shit eating brother."

Sprite Lori: "What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you not leave your room when we're out here!"

Sprite Lincoln: "Come on guys, I really gotta use the bathroom."

Sprite Lola: "We don't care! After what you did, you deserve to be living with wet and pooped filled pants!"

Sprite Lisa: "I believe we're about to punish Lincoln now."

Sprite Lynn cracks her knuckles, "You got that right Lis."

Sprite Lincoln backs away from the sisters, but they tackled him and started to beat him up: sprite Lola, and Lori punched/kicked his stomach, sprite Luna smashes her guitar on his head, sprite Luan puts her joy buzzer in his mouth and shocks him, sprite Leni gives him a bad makeover, sprite Lynn slams her foot down onto Lincoln's mouth, sprite Lana uses one of her pets to bite his arm, sprite Lisa pours acid on his face, and sprite Lilly puts her dirty diaper on his head. Sprite Lori suddenly picks up Lincoln and throws him towards his room.

The screen switches to Lincoln's room, and sprite Lincoln flies in and hits the wall. Sprite Lincoln was now slumped against the wall with a burned up face, torn clothes, a broken arm, broken teeth, and a black eye. Sprite Lori appears and points at her extremely injured brother, "Let that be a lesson to yah twerp! If we see you again then will hurt you even more, GOT IT!" Sprite Lincoln nods slowly, and sprite Lori leaves and slams the door.

The room gets dark which implied that it was nighttime; sprite Lincoln was crying while still slumped against the wall.

"Don't cry dear child, I'm here for you."

Suddenly the puppet like sprite from the previous mini-game appeared in front of sprite Lincoln. Sprite Lincoln looks up and stares at the puppet with tears still coming down his face, "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend, and protector. Now wipe those tears away because I got a gift for you."

"A gift?"

"Yes, it well take away all this pain your having."

A giant present appears where the sprite Lincoln was. The present goes down and reveals a animatronic penguin, the penguin looks around the room for a bit and then looks at the puppet. "There don't you feel better now."

"Why am I robot penguin?"

"It was the only way to stop your pain."

"Couldn't you just give me some bandages."

"Sorry, but bandages wouldn't help your condition. Now we gotta leave."

"Leave?"

"Yes to a safe place where those monsters won't hurt you."

The puppet grabs the penguins hand, and just before the screen cuts to red lines again. Sprite Lucy appears for a brief second at the doorway. Then the screen cuts to black as the arcade machine turns off.

Lincoln didn't know what to do or say, he had just witness his own 16-bit sisters severally beat him up and saw his 16-bit self become a robot penguin. So Lincoln just slowly walked away from the machine with a disturbed look on his face.

* * *

Luan, Luna, Lynn, and Lana stood in front of the purple curtain, Lana, Lynn, and Luna felt uneasy as they stared at it. Luan however just had her arms crossed with a smug smile. "Okay lets see this fox."

Lana: "Alright Luan prepare to be freaked out."

Lana and Lynn grab the curtain, and pull it apart very slowly Luna just stood back in fear and closed her eyes to avoid looking at it. The curtain curtain was now fully open and Lynn and Lana turned to Luan while they presented it with open arms.

Luan: "Well it is creepy, but its not doing anything."

"What?"

Lana, Lynn, and Luna (who now had her eyes open) stared at Foxy in shock as he was in his original position when they were in the curtain.

Luan smirks at her sisters "I knew you were arghing me."

Luna: "We weren't dude we swear! That thing came to alive and attacked us."

Lana: "Its true that fox came to live and almost gored us with its hook."

Luan: "Oh you wont hook me into that story. Ha, Ha, Ha, get it."

Lynn and Lana face palmed while Luna groaned over the pun.

(Ha, Ha, Ha,)

Luna grabs Luan's shoulders and looks at her in a serious look. "Luan does it look like were joking!"

Lynn: "Yeah would we joke that robot nearly killing us!"

Luan looks at her sisters for a bit, until she began to fell a little guilty. "Okay maybe you guys might be legit by this, but you gotta prove it to me first."

Lynn: "Gladly"

Lynn then gets in front of Foxy, and waved her arms in front of the animatronic. "Hey ugly over here."

Foxy didn't respond.

Lana then joins Lynn and shakes her arms as well. "Hey pirate come and get us; we stole your treasure!"

Foxy remains motionless which made the two angry. Lynn then aggressively pokes it, "C'mon you stupid robot move already."

But he still remains motionless, by now Luan was looking at the three with an unimpressed frown.

Luan: "So you guys were pranking me."

Lynn: "NO! For the final time were telling the truth."

"I gotta admit you did make me walk this plank, ha, ha, ha. But now the your little joke is washed up, so if you guys need me I gotta tell my own jokes to these kids."

Luan walks away from the three.

Luna, Lana, and Lynn watched her walk away, they then look at the motionless robot before they looked at each other.

Lana: "Okay you guys both know that thing came to life right."

Luna: "Well yea sis, that thing nearly gorged my eye."

Lynn: "I don't understand why its not moving now."

Lana: "Maybe it doesn't want other people to see it moving."

Luna: "What are you talking about sis?"

Lynn: "Yeah its a robot Lana, why would it care about being seen?"

Lana: "I don't know I'm just thinking of answers of why it's not moving now."

Lynn: "Here's your answer, the robot's is crazy that's why."

Luna: "Or possessed."

* * *

The day went on and weird stuffed kept happening to some of the loud siblings as they looked around for other stuff to do. The weird stuff consists of Lori seeing the children's drawings changing, Lincoln spacing out to one of those mini-games while washing his hands in the bathroom, Lynn and Lana seeing a puppet thing floating at the end of the west hallway before it disappeared on them. As for Luna when ever she happen to look at the animatronics she could've sworn that they kept looking at her in a menacing way. In one incident she was just watching Lola and Lilly riding the merry-go-around, feeling like she was being watch again Luna looks at the stage and saw Bonnie giving her a creepy look with its eyes starring at her while its torso moved left at right; it finally moves its head and the eyes looked at the group of kids cheering for the band.

Luna of course was freaked out over this, since first there was that creepy moment with Freddy, then there was Foxy trying to stab her eye out, and now the whole animatronic band was basically watching her.

* * *

Pretty soon it was time to eat the birthday pizza, a man in a golden Freddy suit came out of the kitchen with a huge pizza on a tray. He places the pizza in the middle of the table and sang happy birthday to Lola.

Once he was done and walked away, the louds took several slices of pizza onto to the Chica plates. They were about to eat but Lynn Sr. voice stopped them, "Hey wait a minute, where's Lucy?"

Lana: "She's over there by the stage."

Rita: "Lincoln can you get Lucy?"

Lincoln was slow to respond as he was still thinking about that mini-game where he was severely injured by his sisters. He knew that his sisters would never do that to him, but it still got him disturbed. "Sure mom."

Lincoln gets up from his chair and heads over to the show stage, he stands behind his spooky little sister and pokes her shoulder. "Lucy the birthday pizza is ready."

Lucy turn around and looks at him, "Okay, I'll be right there."

"I taken you like these robots."

"No, there to cheery for me."

"Then why are you here if you don't like them?"

"I feel a very strong spiritual presence in them Lincoln."

"Your saying their haunted?"

"Yes."

"Come on Lucy, there's no way these things are haunted."

"How can you be so sure big brother."

"Because if they were haunted, they would of start moving off the stage or something."

Lynn: "Hey guys! Get your butts over here, before I eat all this pizza!"

"Come on Luc, we better get the pizza before it's all gone."

Lincoln and Lucy then left the stage area, behind them Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica watched the two kids go back to their table. They watched the loud family eat and laugh at the table having so much fun with each other, the animatronics then looked and watched the rocker of family who was currently eating her pizza slice. Looking at her the animatronics felt pure rage as their endoskeleton eyes turned red. They wanted to do horrible stuff to Luna, but they couldn't as they were not in free roaming mode, so all they could do was watch her. The reason they hated her was because of the color that Luna was wearing 'purple' seeing that her clothes were all purple the animatronics were mistaking Luna for their murderer.

Freddy's eyes turn back to normal and he raises his microphone to his mouth. "Attention all you awesome pizza eaters."

The louds and everyone else turn to look at the stage.

Freddy: "It's time for me and my friends to backstage to relax (and feel pain)."

Bonnie turns to Freddy: "Aw, that's lame I wanted to (Stick my guitar down the purple bastards throat!) play my awesome guitar some more."

Chica turns to Bonnie: "Come on Bonnie, I'm hungry for (for some flesh) for some pizza, and cupcakie needs to rest." The cupcake on her plate lowers its eyes into a tired look.

Freddy: "Don't worry Bonnie, well be back out in no time and well (Shove her into a suit and tear her eyes out from there sockets!) play our favorite songs to our wonderful audience."

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica waved goodbye to the audience and walked backed towards the wall and the red curtain came down, hiding the animatronics from the audience. The Loud family turn back to their pizza and continued to eat and have fun; however Luna and Lucy were silent because they were busy thinking about the animatronics.

Luna was thinking about how weird and creepy they were, and that they were looking at her in a menacing way as they were saying their goodbyes.

Lucy was thinking about the spiritual activity that was coming out from the robots. She could feel sadness and great anger within them, and wants to find out why.

* * *

After finishing their pizza and chit chatting to each other, the family left the pizzeria and were now on their way back towards their house. Most of the Loud siblings sans Lisa, Lucy, Leni, Lola, Luan, and Lilly were relived to be gone from that pizzeria.

Lynn Sr.: "So did you like the birthday party Lola?"

"Yes daddy, the place was fun and that pizza was great. Though those dirty robots had no class and some of the kids wouldn't listen to what I say."

Rita: "Sweetie remember just because it's your birthday, doesn't mean that you should boss other kids around."

Lana mutters under her breath, "Yeah you do that to us already."

Lola: "What was that?!"

Lana: "Nothing"

"That's what I thought."

Rita then addresses the rest of her children: "So what did you kids think of birthday party."

The response were mixed with the ones that enjoyed the place said it was great, while the ones who didn't like it said it was okay.

* * *

When they got home the family went off to their usual activities, with Lola bossy her siblings around until it was time to go to bed.

That night when everyone was asleep. The door to Lucy's/Lynn's room opened and Lucy poked her head out and looked around the hallway. Seeing that the coast was clear Lucy tip-toes downstairs and heads out the door into the night.

Why was she out so late you ask? Because she was on a mission to find out what was going on at Freddy Fazbear's pizza.

 **Sequel coming soon.**


End file.
